Câmara escura
by Bel Weasley
Summary: [Oneshot] Um pequeno orifício por onde a luz passava, ferindo a escuridão e criando um mundo invertido. Uma história sobre o retrato de Phineas Nigellus. Incesto.


**Câmara escura**

_Um pequeno orifício por onde a luz passava, ferindo a escuridão e criando um mundo invertido._

----x----

Essa fanfic é dedicada à Gutenha (a.k.a. amante e dona absoluta do Phineas). Feliz aniversário e tudo de bom pra você! Como eu não encontrei pra comprar um Phineas enrolado em papel celofane pra mandar por sedex, te dou esse aqui.

----x----

Isla Black observou o irmão caminhar pelo escritório e se sentar atrás da ampla mesa de madeira escura. Abaixou os olhos para o livro aberto entre os dedos. As páginas pareciam flutuar ente os finos e elegantes dedos de Phineas. Ela sempre gostara da maneira como as mãos dele pareciam não tocar absolutamente nada.

Ela já se preparara para dormir: o macio robe azul sobre a camisola, a chinela com penugem branca, o frouxo laço de fita também azul prendendo os cabelos dourados. Tudo tão vago e imaterial, sua claridade destoando gritantemente das estantes abarrotadas de livros de capas escuras, as paredes cobertas de quadros sóbrios e painéis e as amplas janelas completamente ocultas sob as cortinas de veludo.

"Você parece um quadro. Daqueles que tem gravuras de anjos." Isla ouvira esse comentário muitas vezes do irmão mais velho. Sempre respondera a ele com uma careta e um gesto vago em direção aos cabelos dourados, tentado prendê-los com mais força no laço, como se o fato dos fios ficarem longe dos olhos fizesse com que deixasse de pensar em como eram diferentes de todo o restante da família. Isla fora a caçula de quatro irmãos. As pessoas falavam disso entre sorrisos discretos, como se com aquela constatação congratulassem o velho senhor Black por ter uma filha numa idade em que já poderia ser avô. Phineas odiava esses comentários. Odiava quaisquer comentários que tivessem a ver com o nome dos Black, qualquer tipo de insinuação de diferença, qualquer destaque que pudesse ser apontado nas tardes de chá de senhoras desocupadas. E isso incluía a forma como os cabelos dourados de Isla se destacavam do restante da família.

Elladora trançava seus fios claros em tranças perfeitas a noite. Antes de voltar para seus livros. Sua mãe dizia que nenhuma moça precisava ler tanto, mas Elladora lia incansavelmente, e nunca contou a Isla o que havia de tão interessante em seus livros. Ela dizia que Isla deveria estudar mais, mas a menina nunca fora especialmente talentosa para nenhum tipo de magia e foi com uma avaliação apenas suficiente que completou seus estudos.

Phineas nunca tinha mandado que ela fizesse nada. Apenas se ocupava dos negócios da família à medida que seu pai adoecera. Quando o senhor Black morrera, a única diferença significativa na casa fora o fato de Phineas ter resolvido se casar, como era conveniente ao novo chefe da família. E naquele tempo Isla ainda se impressionava com o fato de que nada naquela casa mudava com a passagem do tempo – os papéis de parede gastos, com os desenhos quase desfeitos pela poeira acumulada nas fibras, os vidros embaçados que afugentavam a luz, as molduras foscas dos retratos de antepassados sem nomes, a atmosfera abafada, quase sólida.

Phineas se integrava perfeitamente ao ambiente árido do escritório, as pesadas vestes escuras que usava para trabalhar, mesmo quando estava em casa, os espessos cabelos negros assentados, como se ele tivesse acabado de arrumá-los. Seus olhos escuros corriam rapidamente pelas páginas amareladas de papel grosso.

"Ainda pinta, Isla?", a pergunta a fez ter um pequeno sobressalto na cadeira. O irmão nunca gostara de vê-la às voltas com telas e pincéis – aquilo que ele chamava de desdenhosamente trabalho manual , sem nunca realmente criticar. Mas Phineas sempre fora assim. Ele nunca precisava falar para reprovar alguém. E Isla passou a pintar escondida apenas para se livrar dos olhares duros que ele lhe lançava, porque aquela atividade obviamente não era digna de um Black. Por que então era a única coisa que ela conseguia fazer bem?

Ela respondeu com um gesto afirmativo, ao que Phineas voltou a olhar para o livro. "Preciso de um novo retrato. Para meu escritório em Hogwarts".

_-x-_

_Ela nunca achou que os cabelos dele fossem realmente negros. Desde pequena observava as cores incidindo naqueles fios escuros e se desmembrando como num prisma, os tons se separando com violência para brilharem de maneira diferente em cada fio. Seus cabelos tinham todas as cores do mundo ocultas no negro._

_-x-_

Isla posicionava os objetos na mesa, sentindo os olhos cinzentos de Phineas sobre si. "Olhar único", ela dizia para si mesma, enquanto colocava a pena comprida dentro do tinteiro prateado. Ela costumava dizer isso a Elladora, e a irmã sempre levantava as sobrancelhas, se perguntando que diabos tinham aqueles olhos de tão especial. "Há uma raríssima qualidade neles", explicara Isla. "Parecem atravessar a gente", constatara.

Claro, a irmã não lhe deu atenção. Com um muxoxo de impaciência, voltou para o livro, deixando-a sozinha com suas observações sobre o singular olhar de Phineas Nigellus Black. Ninguém nunca se importara muito com o que Isla dizia, afinal. Mas naquele dia ela estava certa.

"Provavelmente são capazes até de ler pensamentos", ela aproximava a varinha da ponta de uma longa vela amarelada e, com um gesto leve, a chama se acendeu.

"Que foi?", indagou Phineas.

"Nada... Estava me lembrando de uma coisa".

Ele contraiu as sobrancelhas.

"Engraçado, você não costuma pensar em voz alta".

Os olhos de Phineas, pensou Isla, enquanto se afastava para avaliar a iluminação da cena. Ele sabia perfeitamente o que ela costumava e o que não costumava. Sabia tudo, porque aquele duplo olhar era mesmo capaz de adivinhar. A jovem mordiscou o lábio inferior devagar, apertando com os dentes até a dor ficar insuportável. Adivinhar seus mais íntimos pensamentos. Ele algum dia chegaria a esse nível. E a essa altura ela estaria tão desprovida de qualquer vontade só sua que ainda não tivesse sido expropriada por ele, que nem perceberia quando o visse colocar em suas mãos um vestido de renda que ela acabara de imaginar ter um dia.

Isla abriu a janela e sentiu o ar gelado da manhã, uma cortina de neve clara começava a cair, salpicando o canteiro de flores ainda colorido logo abaixo. Tinha essa terrível tendência a ficar nostálgica sempre que nevava. Sensação irritante. Passou os dedos pelos cabelos radiantes e os jogou para trás. Precisava de uma tiara para mantê-los no lugar. Mas que importavam os cabelos? Que importava que tivesse uma tiara de brilhantes guardada em algum lugar? Queria outra coisa. Olhava ao redor, sem saber o que poderia ser.

"Então...?"

Isla suspirou. Deixou a janela e se posicionou diante de uma caixa de madeira suspensa sobre pernas finas e compridas. Abriu uma tampa lateral e pôde ver uma imagem borrada se desenhando na superfície branca. Começou a ajustar o foco da lente até obter uma imagem clara: a perfeita reprodução de Phineas posando atrás da ampla mesa do escritório. Ela fechou a tampa retangular com um som abafado e ergueu outra tampa, no lado oposto da caixa. Observou a imagem do bruxo incidir com perfeição na tela branca à frente, pronta para o trabalho de pintura.

"Se chama câmara escura. Usa o mesmo princípio da fotografia", ela esclareceu, antes que o irmão perguntasse. Girava vagarosamente um pedaço comprido de carvão entre os dedos, analisando a imagem sobre a tela, sem nunca olhar para o modelo real.

_-x-_

_Ela tremeu quando o carvão tocou o tecido grosso da tela, sem acreditar que era possível realmente concluir aquela tarefa. Ela se sentia pintando um fantasma, algo que nunca tivera uma imagem, e, de repente, era como se nunca tivesse olhado para ele. Embora soubesse o exato lugar onde sua pele formava um vinco no canto do olho esquerdo._

_-x-_

O casarão da família Black. No Natal todos se reuniam ali. Não que os Black fossem grandes fãs de confraternizações grupais. Era mais uma ocasião que todos aproveitavam para exibir suas qualidades e sucessos uns para os outros. Em especial, exibiam seus filhos. E seu pai fazia questão de tê-la com ele quando recebia os convidados. Não Phineas, não Elladora, nem muito menos qualquer dos sobrinhos, mas sim Isla – e seu sorriso encantador.

Costumava se sentir como uma boneca quando criança. Uma boneca que é largada ao fim de uma brincadeira. Como as bonecas de porcelana com que Elladora já não brincava mais, mas que permaneciam intocadas na prateleira mais alta do quarto, a salvo das mãos descuidadas da irmã mais nova. Seres inertes, inúteis e sem sentido, mantidas limpas e graciosamente vestidas, estáticas em suas prateleiras. As pessoas não resistiam ao seu sorriso e, sim, ela se parecia com um anjo, como dissera Phineas. Mas era só. Depois que tudo terminava e a irmã retornava para a escola, Isla voltava a ficar sozinha. Até a próxima confraternização familiar de exibicionismo, a caçula dos Black não serviria para nada.

A casa tinha mais cinco pessoas, entre seus pais, tias e um tio. Mas eles sempre tinham coisas para fazer, alguém para cuidar, problemas para resolver. Ela não tinha nada disso. Ficava com a sua solidão. Ainda criança, Isla tinha experimentado o que era a solidão real – aquela que não é apenas física. A que vem acompanhada por um vazio psicológico tão grande que chegara a pensar que não tinha a si mesma. Sozinha quase o tempo todo, exceto pelos momentos com ele.

Ela se lembrava da fascinação que lhe causavam os movimentos ágeis dos dedos do irmão sobre o encadeado de teclas pretas e brancas do piano. Ela era absorvida pela maneira como ele se entregava à tarefa, como se se ausentasse do corpo e existisse como algo suspenso no ar, dissolvido na própria atmosfera, ele mesmo se transformando nas notas graves e agudas que fluíam pela casa. Ainda pequena, Isla tinha o hábito de ficar acordada até muito tarde nos dias em que ele estava em casa, e se esgueirar para a sala de música. Phineas lhe lançava aquele olhar intimidante de sempre, mas não continha um sorriso condescendente. E deixava que Isla se sentasse ao seu lado e tentasse acompanhar, com seus dedos pequenos e inábeis, os movimentos estudados que ele fazia. Phineas quase ria quando ela se irritava e batia com força nas teclas, espalhando um som grosseiro na sala de música.

_-x-_

_Ela pensava que já tinha ouvido o som da risada dele, embora não se lembrasse ao certo de quando havia acontecido. Às vezes, achava que tinha sonhado, ou que imaginara a cena. Ela observou a pintura inacabada e traçou um sorriso que não existia. E depois levou o dedo aos lábios, inconsciente do gosto de tinta, do próprio gesto em si, hipnotizada pela simples possibilidade daquele sorriso._

_-x-_

Isla movia vagarosamente a colher de prata no interior da xícara fazendo um barulho discreto. O irmão lhe lançou um olhar por cima do jornal, mas não disse nada. Ele nunca dizia nada. Não tocara na xícara para se servir do café forte habitual. Só se servia quando todos estavam à mesa e, naquela manhã, sua esposa Ursula parecia determinada a se fazer notar pelo atraso.

Isla ouviu a voz aguda de Ursula cantarolando qualquer coisa incoerente num dos corredores nas proximidades, provavelmente para o filho pequeno. Estava casada com seu irmão há sete anos. Sete anos em que impusera uma ordem na casa, desfazendo a atmosfera senhorial ao espalhar flores e quadros coloridos e tapeçarias finas cobrindo as paredes gastas. E nem a escuridão da casa que matava rapidamente as flores a fizera desistir. Ursula fora educada na França e era tudo que a respeitosa esposa de um político deveria ser. Ela aparentemente encarava Isla como uma enteada e estava determinada a transformá-la num modelo de si mesma. Complexos penteados moldando os cachos dourados, lições de etiqueta, poesia parnasiana, música clássica, Bach (pronuncia-se "Bahr", advertia Ursula, ao que Isla revirava os olhos e se inclinava para trás na poltrona, bem a tempo de receber uma nova advertência pela falta de postura), literatura francesa, lustres de cristal, tiaras de brilhantes. Nem mesmo o nascimento do primeiro filho do casal a fizera desistir de transformar Isla numa dama.

Camisola de seda azul clara. Hábito de rir sem vontade, de chorar sem vontade, de falar sem vontade. Que vontade? Era isso que ela deveria ser, segundo a cunhada: a mulher flexível, indefinidamente adaptável. Isla mexeu o chá com mais força, de modo que seu reflexo se tornou um borrão disforme na superfície do líquido dourado. Se perguntava se um dia fora alguém para mudar realmente.

"Devíamos fazer uma festa de natal", falou ela, observando o contorno dos dedos do irmão contra as longas linhas de letras miúdas do jornal. As unhas curtas e bem limpas, nenhuma única mancha da tinta da impressão na pele.

"Natal... Que coisa mais ridícula", resmungou o bruxo, passando distraidamente a página do jornal. Um resmungo doce, como se risse de uma besteira dita por uma criança, tão ameno que a fazia se sentir a mais estúpida das criaturas.

"Sirius iria gostar. Poderíamos ter uma daquelas árvores enfeitadas", ela insistiu.

"Ora, Isla, não faça polêmica", ele sorriu condescendente, sem olhar para ela.

Seu sobrinho Sirius tinha seis anos e já sabia sorrir daquela maneira. Um sorriso de viés, torto para a esquerda. A prova definitiva de que se cultivava nele a mesma mentalidade que Ursula lhe pregava. Seria exatamente como Phineas e Ursula, destinado a continuar o ciclo, voltando ao ponto de partida para repetir todo o processo. Um dia, Sirius faria sua escolha. Phineas convidaria a família dela para o jantar, exatamente como o pai deles fizera com os Flint antes de morrer. E Ursula iniciaria sua imensa teia de perguntas, as palavras saltando de sua boca como que por acaso, mas com o único objetivo de expor qualquer mínima imperfeição que pudesse ter escapado aos olhos do filho. Eles se casariam, os Black teriam uma nova aliança política de valor e a história se repetiria. E Isla estaria sempre fora dele, assistindo a tudo como uma expectadora falsamente desinteressada, mas intimamente desejando ardentemente que um único elo daquela corrente se rompesse, por qualquer mínimo detalhe, e um deles tropeçasse em suas próprias ambições. Então talvez alguém olhasse para ela.

Isla se encolheu na cadeira, lembrando-se da maneira apaixonada com que atacara a noiva do irmão em suas conversas com a mãe. De como cultivara uma aversão gratuita por Ursula desde antes de conhecê-la, apenas em ouvir seu nome na voz rouca de Phineas. Como tinha se trancado no quarto naquele dia, o som dos vidros de tinta se quebrando, dezenas de pincéis espalhados no chão de madeira clara. A tela cortada ao meio de uma maneira desajeitada, desesperada...

Ursula chegou à sala de jantar fazendo um barulho irritante enquanto caminhava de um jeito forçadamente elegante. Parecia radiante nas vestes vermelhas. Tinha uma tiara dourada nos cabelos castanhos. Ursula estava tão concentrada em sua própria satisfação interna que mal notou a maneira como Phineas evitou olhar para ela, respondendo mecanicamente aos seus comentários sobre a qualidade da manteiga e o fato dos elfos domésticos terem cozido demais os ovos.

Isla olhou para o irmão que, parecendo atender a um chamado silencioso, desviou os olhos do jornal. A bruxa observou o desenho das sobrancelhas fartas, a testa reta, a mão com que ele arrumou os fios de cabelo que tinham caído nos olhos, quando ele se inclinou para frente e colocou o jornal de lado. Isla fechou os olhos para evitar fitar aqueles orbes escuros.

_-x-_

_Ela estava sentada diante do piano, a neve batendo contra o vidro da janela, tentando se convencer de que não ouvia a voz de Ursula no cômodo ao lado. A cunhada ditava aos elfos domésticos como deveriam preparar o quarto do segundo andar. Sirius, sentado ao seu lado, balançava os pés distantes do não, apertando repetidamente uma tecla escura com o dedo. O som grave lembrava insistentemente a voz dele._

_-x-_

A lua. As nuvens se abriam no céu como que propositalmente, revelando seu contorno prateado em quarto crescente. Não, a lua simplesmente não podia compreender sua solidão. Solidão real era a de uma estrela, a suspensão no vazio escuro e infinito, tão longe que era apenas um ponto brilhante se destacando no negro. Um sonho. Isla não achava nem um pouco duro ser sozinha. Não que ela gostasse, mas se sentira sozinha no mundo por tanto tempo que era um fardo já habitual, nem sentia.

Difícil para ela era suportar as pessoas, com sua presença constante e inabalável. As companhias naquela casa tendiam a ser cada vez mais numerosas. Ela estava numa fuga daquele mundo. E não se importava de ter que fugir para o mundo dos trouxas se fosse necessário. Porque se sentira intensamente livre ao pisar naquela galeria numa ruela abandonada de Londres, um lugar decadente, pouco movimentado, mas apaixonante. Ela se lembrou do brilho que aquele trouxa tinha nos olhos quando elogiou sua pintura. E em como ele insistira para ver o retrato não terminado de Phineas.

"Você gosta dele", ele disse, os olhos azuis fixos na pintura, os dedos sujos de tinta deslizando sobre as formas sem tocar o tecido. Isso a arrastou de volta à realidade.

"Não gosto", ela suspirou. O trouxa acenou com a cabeça, como se entendesse o que ela não queria dizer.

Afastou-se da janela os olhos se desprendendo do branco da neve que parecia cobrir o mundo inteiro. Puxou o robe para mais junto do corpo e começou a caminhada pelo corredor.

Parou diante do amplo espelho que cobria a parede da sala de estar. Adorava o azul claro sobre sua pele pálida, lhe dava mesmo uma aparência de anjo. Um anjo frio, como aquelas esculturas de gelo que vira no casamento do irmão. Cerimônia no inverno, quase congelara por causa do decote. "Uma dama tem que brilhar", dissera sua mãe, enquanto ditava ordens à modista que preparara o vestido. E ela brilhara, seu brilho azulado de estrela morta.

"Está se sentindo bem?", ela arregalou os olhos quando a sombra de Phineas surgiu no espelho. Ele vestia as usuais vestes sóbrias de trabalho, os cabelos levemente desalinhados, e tinha um copo de bebida na mão.

Ursula removera grande parte dos objetos que costumavam povoar a sala, mas o espelho continuara ali, a moldura antiga, sem brilho, a superfície prateada ponteada de manchas de ferrugem. Sua mãe costumava dizer que aquele espelho delineara todas as gerações dos Black. O que diria agora, se a visse sua sala transformada numa página de revista de decoração? Havia até mesmo uma modelo loira, lindamente vestida em seus luxuosos trajes de dormir azuis. E o homem charmoso, com sua bebida relaxante e um cigarro preso entre os lábios. Quantas vezes vira o irmão fumando? Não era um vício que ele gostasse de divulgar. A cena tão harmoniosa, tão perfeita. Decorada, exatamente como tudo em sua vida, um monte de jóias enferrujadas embrulhadas em papel brilhante.

"Jóias...".

"Falou alguma coisa?", perguntou Phineas, sua imagem crescendo no espelho à medida que se aproximava.

"Queria sair um pouco."

"Para ir aonde?"

"Para um bar, o que preciso é de álcool e companhias que não façam perguntas sobre como me sinto", ela estivera a ponto de dizer. Mas as palavras tinham ficado presas em sua garganta. Porque ela sabia que aquela pergunta era apenas a primeira etapa do processo já conhecido. No fim já não teria vontade nenhuma de beber. Não teria vontade de fazer mais nada, todas as vontades picadas em pedaços pela simples maneira como Phineas a olhava de seu reflexo no espelho.

Isla cantarolou quase sem perceber.

-_x-_

_Às vezes se sentia como uma estátua. Como uma daquelas esculturas de gelo do casamento, sem outra expectativa sequer a de derreter assim que chegasse o sol. Tinha aprendido a ser fria, para não se queimar no fogo febril dos Black._

_-x-_

Lembrava-se de ter cantarolado aquela música no dia em que completara dezoito anos. Era uma antiga balada que contava a história de uma princesa que morrera de amor após ser abandonada e fora enterrada num jardim. O tipo de canção adocicada que Elladora costumava cantar para ela, quando ainda a tratava como uma de suas bonecas.

Phineas tinha decidido fazer uma festa enorme. E ela ficara encantada com tantos detalhes, tantas flores, tantos brilhos. E gostou quando o irmão envolveu sua cintura, conduzindo-a numa dança lenta, quase parada. Devia ser uma bela visão, uma cena de conto de fadas, um príncipe e uma princesa deslizando no salão de bailes dos Black. A luz era esparsa, vinda de um lustre de cristal, fazia reflexos engraçados nas paredes e no piso de mármore. E ela cantarolava a canção, sem saber se ele a escutava. Sem realmente se importar.

Ela abriu a boca para cantar o próximo verso, mas Phineas tocou seus lábios com a ponta do dedo.

"Você não andou bebendo, andou?", perguntou ele, quando se separaram.

"Não, só estou feliz", foi sua resposta, acompanhada de um sorriso.

Ele correspondeu ao sorriso, seus lábios formando um desenho gracioso, mas estranhamente curvado, torto para um lado. Isla desvencilhou-se do abraço e voltou a cantar, acompanhando a melodia com volteios dos braços e rodopios que faziam sua saia inflar.

Phineas apenas observava e brincava com a corrente de ouro do relógio, no rosto ainda aquele sorriso especialíssimo, cujo significado ela ainda não conseguia alcançar. E o olhar cinzento. Não havia qualquer reprovação naqueles olhos, mas, ainda assim, ela se sentiu transpassada, como se tivesse sido atingida por uma lança. Subitamente, Isla parou e deixou os braços caírem ao longo do corpo. Sentia uma vontade absurda de se virar e ir embora, largar ali mesmo os convidados, a família e o irmão, sumir para sempre... Tão forte a vontade que chegou a dar um passo de encontro a uma parede.

"O que foi? Esqueceu o resto da música?", perguntou Phineas.

"Não, eu... Não sei...", murmurou, confusa.

Mas claro, ele sabia. Ele sempre sabia. Já naquele tempo, aqueles olhos entendiam as coisas que ela não falava. Phineas pousou as mãos em sua cintura e a conduziu para a mesa onde estava Ursula, grávida, cercada de bruxas que discutiam detalhes do enxoval. Os aromas da comida que era servida se espalhavam pelo salão, junto com o perfume doce das flores dos centros de mesa.

Ficou. Com algumas taças de vinho conseguiu voltar a relaxar. Cantara mais um pouco antes que o jantar fosse servido, mas a balada lhe parecera desesperadamente triste, com sua princesa enterrada num jardim esquecido, rodeada de flores mortas, em sua espera eterna por um amor que nunca voltaria. Alguma coisa parecia ter morrido dentro dela naquela noite.

_-x-_

_Ela observou as sombras que adentravam a gola das vestes de Phineas. O primeiro botão estava aberto, revelando o desenho suave do pescoço. Inspirou fundo, imaginando-se inebriada pelo perfume que se desprendia dele. Ou seria das rosas secas sobre o aparador?_

_-x-_

"Ainda se lembra dessa música? É muito antiga, lembro-me de ouvir nossa mãe cantando quando éramos crianças".

Isla esboçou um sorriso falso e voltou a observar o irmão pelo espelho. Ele levou o copo aos lábios e inclinou a cabeça para trás. O gelo escorregou e tocou seus lábios. Então caminhou até ficar ao lado dela, observando atentamente a superfície do espelho.

"Ursula acha que você já está na idade de se casar", ele comentou, como se puxasse um assunto aleatória numa conversa.

Isla mordeu o lábio inferior e observou no espelho o rosado ficar alguns tons mais claro. Casamento. Ela devia esperar por isso. Phineas seria nomeado diretor de Hogwarts e precisava mais do que nunca das alianças políticas certas. Afinal, fora para isso que a preservara solteira até aquele momento.

"Você parece cansada".

Isla ergueu a cabeça e mirou dentro dos olhos de Phineas refletidos no espelho. Seu irmão. Sempre tão responsável, tão dono da situação, pronto para chamar um curandeiro se ela tivesse dor, para lhe encher a bolsa de galeões para que ela comprasse o que a fizesse feliz, para lhe dar qualquer coisa que ela desejasse, bastando que para isso ela verbalizasse o pedido. Era fácil se sentir culpada daquele jeito. Um monstro .

"Estou desanimada", murmurou ela.

"Você está calada demais. No que está pensando?"

Não podia mais manter nem seus pensamentos só para si. Era bom aliviar seu caldeirão de sentimentos interno na forma daqueles pensamentos desconexos. Mas se continuasse a fazer isso Phineas a arrastaria para o St. Mungos para se explicar.

Ela suspirou. Todo o resto da sala estava imerso na penumbra, mas o espelho estava claro, iluminado, como espelho de uma atriz. E era exatamente isso. O espelho de uma atriz. Porque, naquele exato instante, Isla atuava, fingindo que não desejava que o irmão estivesse morto. Ele morto e ela chorando, desesperada, completamente desamparada, diriam. Porque a maior, a única verdade naquilo tudo, era que o amava como nunca fora capaz de amar outro homem, mas maior ainda que essa verdade era o fato de que ele era sua prisão. Nunca estaria livre daquelas correntes enquanto ele ainda respirasse. Seria um irmão perfeito, morto, e assim ela não teria que apertar os olhos à noite tentado expulsar de suas retinas a imagem dele. E poderia talvez se convencer de que tudo não passara de um engano, de um exagero.

Isla voltou-se devagar. Phineas a observava, não sua imagem no espelho, mas ela mesma. Devia ser uma bela cena. Ela, brilhando em sua camisola e robe azuis, com os cabelos dourados cintilando à luz refletida pelo espelho.

_-x-_

_"É obsceno", dissera Ursula. E era mesmo, pensava, enquanto usava o pincel mais fino pata pintar os últimos detalhes no retrato. Os olhos de Phineas a perscutavam daquela maneira atenta e vigilante. Ouviu os gritos histéricos da cunhada em algum dos quartos acima. Era tão obsceno que tentava se sentir culpada._

_-x-_

A imagem se delineou como numa pintura, que Isla fez menção de estender a mão para tocar. Seu brilho azulado, brilho de gelo, o olhar intransponível de seu irmão prendendo-a. Tudo imobilizado, transformado em superfície lisa e colorida, uma perfeita pintura que superava todas as outras em beleza. Prisioneira de uma tela, não precisava mais se martirizar por dentro por fingir. Finalmente tinha congelado por completo, era um anjo de gelo que nunca iria derreter.

"O que está fazendo?"

Isla abriu os olhos. Tinha a mão parada no ar, como se tentasse alcançar algo. Phineas a observava ao seu lado, curioso. Ele também estava dentro da pintura, seu sorriso enviesado imortalizado para sempre. Se tudo estava estático, poderia ela mesma matá-lo ou matar-se, ou fugir na calada da noite para beber até cair numa sarjeta.

Suspirou e puxou a fita azul dos cabelos, sacudindo-os com desenvoltura até que se espalhassem por suas costas e caíssem sobre os ombros. Apertou o laço do robe e virou-se para subir as escadas.

"Será que pode fechar a janela? Está nevando lá fora", pediu Phineas, fazendo um sinal para a janela que ela deixara aberta no corredor de onde viera.

Isla caminhou até a janela. Deslizou os dedos finos pelo metal e puxou as portas duplas, prendendo-as juntas com um trinco para que o vento não as abrisse. Através do vidro, as estrelas lhe pareceram incrivelmente distantes. O vidro fosco refletiu seu rosto como uma mancha azul e rosa.

As janelas do quarto de Isla eram mantidas sempre fechadas, para manter a mesma luminosidade com que ela estava acostumada a trabalhar. Na manhã daquele dia, no entanto, elas estavam abertas. Ursula falou isso com um certo despeito à mesa de café da manhã, criticando a outra por não fechar a janela em meio à nevasca que caíra de madrugada. O chão do quarto estava coberto de poças de água, resmungava. Phineas não abaixou o jornal, mas se a esposa olhasse para ele naquele momento, veria suas mãos apertarem o papel com força, os nós dos dedos ficando pálidos.

_-x-_

_Se ao menos pudesse falar, se pudesse dizer tudo que queria num único momento enquanto... Enquanto o quê? A imagem do irmão no quadro parecia se aproximar, substituindo a escuridão do quarto por uma aura de cobre envelhecido. Estava clareando ou escurecendo?_

_-x-_

Phineas ergueu a pequena estaca de metal incandescente, a superfície avermelhada brilhando. Ele parou, observando a antiga tapeçaria que cobria a parede do escritório. Seus olhos percorreram as linhas que uniam-se e separavam-se, ligando as gerações da família desde tempos imemoriais. Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black – Toujours Pur.

Ele aproximou a ponta da estaca da tapeçaria, seguindo a linha que ia de seus pais até o nome de Isla Black. Aquela que fugira de casa. Que se casara com um trouxa. Que não era mais uma Black. Ele encostou o metal quente e as letras finas e bem traçadas se dissolveram rapidamente, até só restar uma mancha cinzenta, a única prova de que um dia houvera um nome ali.

Ele afastou a estaca e esfregou com o dedo a marca cinzenta, certificando-se de que não restara nada. Era o fim. E o bruxo sentiu-se de algum modo aliviado, pois nunca teria que casar a irmã. E estava livre das acusações de Ursula.

Ele olhou ao redor, e seus olhos se prenderam na pintura pendurada na parede. As cores ainda estavam vivas como no dia que o retirara do quarto abandonado de Isla. O quadro mantinha os olhos fechados, inclinado para trás de maneira confortável enquanto ressonava. Phineas decidira deixá-lo em seu escritório.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente do quarto abandonado, do chão molhado, das manchas de tinta se dissolvendo na água. No meio de todo o caos, intacto, estava o retrato, terminado. Phineas viu o envelope de pergaminho sobre a cama antes que Ursula chegasse ao quarto. Tinha em selo de cera verde-esmeralda. Sem destinatário. Sem absolutamente nada que pudesse dar uma pista de seu conteúdo. Rapidamente o escondeu no bolso das vestes.

_-x-_

_Ela ficou parada diante do quadro, sentindo-se presa. Tocou a superfície colorida, traçando com os dedos as linhas do rosto de Phineas, suas sobrancelhas grossas, o nariz bem feito, os lábios retos, nunca se inclinando mais do que para formar aquele sorriso enviesado. Ela se inclinou e tocou a pintura com os lábios, fechando os olhos, sentindo o relevo suave da tinta._

_-x-_

Puxou um envelope de um bolso das vestes. Deixou-o cair no cinzeiro e o papel grosso se retorceu em contato com o ferro quente, queimando rapidamente. Seus olhos se iluminaram com a luz amarela.

O bruxo ficou quieto, apenas observando a fina coluna de fumaça cinzenta que ondeava em direção ao teto. O exato tom dos olhos de Isla. Aqueles imensos orbes cinzentos capazes de absorver a realidade e refazê-la, como se pintasse por cima de tudo com seus pincéis. Sua câmara escura. Um pequeno orifício por onde a luz passava, ferindo a escuridão e criando um mundo invertido.

----x----

N.A.: Guta está certa, Phineas é amor, mas é todinho dela.  
Agradecimento a Camie, que betou rapidinho e me impediu de entregar o presente (muito) mais atrasado.


End file.
